<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Resonance by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823583">Resonance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction, The Smiths</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Modern Era</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:09:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven and Johnny spend a lazy morning together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Johnny Marr/Morrissey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Resonance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Moz?" Steven stirred in his sleep and rolled over onto his side as Johnny called his name.</p><p>"Moz." Steven opened his eyes and pulled the covers over his head as he groaned.</p><p>"Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?" Johnny rolled his eyes and pulled the covers over his head as well, facing Steven in the darkness.</p><p>"We've got a big day ahead of us, it's time to wake up." Steven sat up and rubbed his eyes as he yawned.</p><p>"Big day you say?" Johnny nodded and sat up as well.</p><p>"Cuddling, eating, watching the tellie. Very important business such as that." Steven rolled his eyes and smiled and pulled Johnny into a soft kiss, lingering in the taste of his strawberry lip balm.</p><p>"Can we stay in bed for just a moment longer?" </p><p>"If you insist." Steven smiled and plopped back down, stretching his arms over his head. He curled up next to Johnny, nuzzling his face into his shoulder and tightly holding him.</p><p>-</p><p>A moment had turned into three hours; the couple were talking quite a lot and had fallen back asleep until Steven had gotten a text from Andy.</p><p>'where are you two? we've been waiting for an hour!' Steven groaned as he read the text.</p><p>"What's going on?" Steven showed Johnny the text and Johnny's eyes widened.</p><p>"We've forgotten to go to practice!" Steven bit his lip in thought. They really should go; they were starting another tour in two weeks. Against his better judgement, he decided to text Andy back.</p><p>'Johnny's quite sick, it could be Covid. Can't be too sure, we'll go to practice tomorrow if he's feeling better.'</p><p>'covid? Johnny AND you better get tested! i can make an appointment if you'd like'</p><p>'No no, I've already set it up for us. Thanks Andy, see you soon hopefully.'</p><p>"Well, what did you say?" Steven put his phone back on the nightstand and faced Johnny.</p><p>"I'd told him we were busy." Johnny nodded. Perhaps that would've been better to say that, but Steven always had to be so dramatic and grand.</p><p>"Now where were we?" Steven got out of bed and put on joggers and a jumper instead of lying back down.</p><p>"Making breakfast. I'm famished." Johnny followed suit and the walked a few steps to the kitchen; they lived in a terribly small flat but the pair didn't mind, it just meant they got to to be closer with one another. Steven began to mix the batter for waffles when Johnny walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Steven's waist, eliciting a giggle from him as he kissed him on the cheek. Their hearts were filled with joy, for moments like these really made life worth living.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>